


Uncontrollable

by Gothic_Bubbles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Gothic_Bubbles
Summary: Just realized how Perfect these songs are. All Eda POV.
Relationships: Eda & Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Control

I don’t really remember much from when I was... turned. But I do remember the screams. How they screamed in fear. How they were afraid of me.

I also remember something shiny. Like a diamond, or gold.

I remember my body becoming bigger, my bones not being big enough, until they were too big. My eyes were sensitive. My ears too. It hurt.

I remember screaming.

I remember pain.

I remember my kids crying out, begging me to stop. I remember they were scared. They were scared of me.

And I don’t ever want that again.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the song is Monster, by Skillet

I feel it deep within myself. It’s always just beneath my skin, waiting for me to fuck up and forget.

They should stay away from me. My beast, my demon, it’s ugly

It’s hiding in the dark of my mind. Its teeth, razor sharp. 

I know there’s no escape, not for me. It wants my soul. My heart.

No one can hear me scream, ever. I don’t want them to think less of me. Even if it’s just a dream.  
.  
It inside of me, but I can’t stop this monster.

I feel it deep within, just beneath the skin, I must admit:

I feel like a MONSTER.


End file.
